A low reflection glass on the surface of which reflection of light is suppressed, is used as a protective plate for a display, a cover glass for a solar battery, glass for an automobile, glass for a railway vehicle, glass for shipping, glass for a building material, etc.
As such a low reflection glass, for example, the following has been proposed.
(1) A low reflection glass having a resin antireflection film bonded to the surface of a glass substrate (Patent Document 1).
(2) A low reflection glass having an antireflection film formed by a sputtering method on the surface of a glass substrate (Patent Documents 2 to 5).
However, the low reflection glass (1) has the following problems.
(i) As the antireflection film is a resin film, the surface abrasion resistance is low.
(ii) As the antireflection film is a resin film, the weather resistance is low.
(iii) As the antireflection film should be bonded, the productivity is low.
(iv) As the bonded antireflection film is made of a resin, flatness of the resin surface is limited, thus leading to poor outer appearance.
With respect to the low reflection glass (2), the problems (i) to (iv) of the low reflection glass (1) are solved to a certain extent, but the surface abrasion resistance and the productivity are still insufficient.
Further, Patent Document 5 discloses application of SiCxOy (wherein x is from 0.1 to 3 and y is from 0.1 to 3) as a material of a low refractive index film. However, it failed to disclose use of the low refractive index film as an outermost layer. If the low refractive index film is not the outermost layer, the antireflection performance tends to be decreased.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-09-314757    Patent Document 2: JP-A-09-156964    Patent Document 3: JP-A-10-087348    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2003-215304    Patent Document 5: JP-A-2003-121605